


How It All Started

by TeegyBee



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegyBee/pseuds/TeegyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have always felt that there was a need to thank someone for bringing them together, but how do you thank someone when you can't think of who that is? Thinking back to Blaine's proposal might jog their memories. This is the story of how Blaine and Kurt found the perfect person to dedicate majority of their wedding speech to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that was originally from ffnet!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Mid June, 2021_ **

If you asked Kurt Hummel eleven years ago what the most important parts of his life would be at the age of twenty-seven, his answer would have been along the lines of ‘ _Part time job at Vogue.com, NYADA and sell-out shows on Broadway.’_ Never would he have guessed that one of the most important things in his life would be none other than his high school sweetheart. Nor would he of guessed that the other most important things in his life had the habit of setting off a _Toy World_ bomb in every single room of the house on a daily basis. Kurt Hummel never thought that he would be married with two beautiful children at the age of twenty-seven, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Blaine Anderson always dreamt that he would end up in New York, and when asked what his future would be, he often answered with something along the lines of; _‘record selling artist in New York, I’d love to be a musician.’_ At the age of fifteen, Blaine never once considered another person being a part of that dream, but now he would never consider ever letting go of the three people that changed his life. Blaine Anderson couldn’t have wished for a better life.

…..

**_Early March, 2017_ **

Kurt Hummel’s day had definitely not gone to plan. His intention to spend the whole day with his boyfriend went out the window when said boyfriend decided to have a catch up day with some of his old college friends. So that’s why Kurt was now sitting on his living room couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. There was nothing on, of course. There never is during the day.

Blaine seemed different this week. He definitely wasn’t the same as he usually was. They told each other everything, they had always been truthful to each other, but Blaine was being a little secretive lately. It was beginning to worry Kurt. Why would Blaine feel the need to hide anything from Kurt?

Kurt’s phone ringing stopped his thought process and he smiled when he saw the caller ID lighting up the screen; _Blaine._ He reached over and tapped the answer icon, putting the phone against his ear.

“Hi Blaine.” Kurt’s cheery voice travelled through the phone and was met with an equally excited greeting. _“Kurt, hey!”_

They chatted about a few little things, just the basics of Kurt being bored, Blaine sorry that he couldn’t be there, then Blaine’s tone changed. _“Kurt, I’m really sorry, I know you’re at home by yourself, but I’m going to be later than I thought.”_

“Oh, okay.” Kurt tried not to let his disappointment show, but it was hard considering he had been looking forward to Blaine coming home all day. “That’s alright, I’ll just…er, I’ll just find something to do.”

Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end. _“I’m sorry, Kurt. But hey, I’ll grab us some dinner on the way home.”_

“Don’t worry, just have fun, okay.” Kurt didn’t want to be the jealous boyfriend, he really didn’t. So he kept his voice even, trying his best to sound like he didn’t mind. He wanted Blaine to be able to feel like he could catch up with his friends without Kurt acting like a spoiled and selfish boyfriend.

Kurt could hear Blaine’s smile from the other end of the phone. _“Thanks Kurt, you’re the best. I owe you.”_ Before either of them spoke, Kurt heard another voice echo from Blaine’s end. It was a boy’s voice that sounded as if the owner was out of breath and seemed to be whining. _“Blaine…”_

_“Oh, Kurt. I have to go, I’ll see you tonight. Bye.”_

Without giving Kurt a chance to reply, Blaine hung up the phone, leaving Kurt to stare at the device in anger. Kurt trusted Blaine, honestly, he did, but he wasn’t very convinced that he still did trust him Blaine like he used to. The sneaking around, keeping secrets and now this, really didn’t add up to a likable answer to Kurt’s questions. He wanted to believe it was something else, _anything_ else, but it was hard being optimistic when every portion of the situation pointed to the one thing Kurt dreaded; Blaine was cheating.

…..

“Blaine…” An out of breath voice wined, pushing Blaine forward. “Hurry up and move faster.”

A groan escaped Blaine’s lips. This was seriously harder than he thought. Wasn’t this meant to be a perfect moment that changed his life? Well, he sure wasn’t feeling any life changing emotions, that’s for sure. “Jeff, stop complaining.”

“Well, if you weren’t so slow, then I wouldn’t have to complain.” Jeff grumbled back at the curly headed boy. “Dude, you’re killing me.”

Blaine and Jeff always got along really well, and they were getting along now perfectly fine, but Blaine was already agitated so Jeff’s complaining was not helping his mood at all. He was half tempted to stop and just come back tomorrow, maybe then it would be easier, but he couldn’t do that. Another day of sneaking around Kurt would only make the other boy suspicious; the last thing Blaine wanted to do was cause Kurt to ask a million questions before he had the chance to talk to him.

“Dude, you’re slowing down.” Jeff’s voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts. “Seriously, what is with you?”

He couldn’t do it. Blaine started to panic. He thought about Kurt and their relationship and decided that he could not do this. “Jeff, I can’t do this.”

“What? Blaine, no. You’re just scared, which is completely normal. Honestly Blaine, you’re making the right decision.”

“But what if I’m not?”

Jeff threw his head back in frustration. “Blaine, you can do this. Yes, you’re freaking out because this is a _huge_ step in a relationship, but everyone goes through this.”

Blaine turned around and faced the glass cabinet of rings that lined the dark cloth. He had been looking all day for the perfect band, but he hadn’t had an ounce of luck. Jeff spent most of the day complaining that Blaine was spending too much time inspecting the same group of rings and insisted that he skimmed them all. Blaine was beyond frustrated. He thought it would have been more enjoyable finding the perfect ring for Kurt, but now he just wanted to go home and forget that he had ever thought of this.

“No, I can’t. Kurt is perfect, he needs a perfect engagement ring.” Blaine complained before he launched into a sappy spiel about how perfect his boyfriend is. “His hair is always perfectly coifed, his clothes are perfectly styled and matched, his eyes, and oh god those ocean-blue eyes are the definition of perfect.”

Jeff stared at Blaine in amusement. “Okay, Romeo…don’t get too lost there.”

“Sorry, I just really need this to be-“

“Excuse me?” A woman with blonde hair – very close to the same shade as Jeff’s – spoke up from behind the counter that Blaine and Jeff had just walked past. She gave Blaine a brilliant smile before she continued. “My apologies if I am overstepping, but did I hear correctly that you are looking for an engagement ring for your boyfriend?”

Blaine smiled at the lady, but on the inside he was freaking out. What if this was another fail? What if he looked through yet another selection of rings but came up empty handed? He would have let Kurt down. He stayed smiling though as he approached the woman – who apparently was more thrilled than Blaine as she was still beaming. “Yes, I am actually.”

“Perfect.” The woman clapped her hands together lightly. “Now, about those ocean-blue eyes that are the definition of perfect…”

…..

Blaine arrived home later than what he had thought, given that he and Jeff had visited every single jewellers in the vicinity of New York that they could possibly get to. When he walked into the lounge room of his and Kurt’s apartment, he found his boyfriend sound asleep on the couch, all his limbs lounging loosely over the soft cushions, his face scrunched into a tiny frown. That expression worried Blaine as Kurt’s features were usually quite peaceful and relaxed when he sleeps.

Blaine tip-toed his way into the bedroom; dropping his bag beside the cupboard. He pulled out the small black box and stared at it for a moment. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the simple band in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. The sound of the door being pushed open further alerted Blaine to his boyfriend’s presence. He quickly fumbled with the ring and popped back into the little box, then stuffed it back into his pocket as Kurt came around the corner.

“Blaine?” His voice was groggy from sleep and Blaine couldn’t help his increasing heart beat at how adorable his boyfriend is.

Stepping away from the bed, Blaine wrapped his arms around the sleepy man, who nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck. “Hello sleepy. You know, you’re adorable when you’re tired.”

“MmmIloveyourcuddles.”

Blaine let out an amused chuckle as Kurt mumbled incoherently against the skin of his neck, hugging Blaine closer. “I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

Kurt pulled his head away from Blaine’s neck just enough so he was able to talk without his voice being muffled. “I love your cuddles.”

After so many years of dating, comments like that still made Blaine’s heart flutter and his cheeks warm. “Mmm, and I love you.” Blaine placed two fingers under Kurt’s chin and pressed gently, encouraging the still sleepy form to lift his head up. He obliged and lifted his head from where it had been resting, looking Blaine in the eyes with his own droopy ones.

“Ohoooh, you really are too cute right now.” Blaine chuckled, leaning himself closer towards Kurt. He pressed his lips gently against the brunette’s, loving how soft and gentle they felt against his own. Kurt was too tired to put any effort into kissing Blaine back, so he simply moved his lips slowly and lazily against his boyfriend’s. Although he really did love their heated moments, Blaine’s absolute favourites were these ones. The ones where things were slow, soft and gentle; it brought back happy memories.

The kissed languidly for a few more moments before Blaine pulled away. “You know, I’ve always loved your tired kisses.” Kurt grinned with his eyes closed as he and Blaine rested their foreheads together, savouring the moment. “They remind me of our first few kisses together, and the weeks that followed. They remind me of how we were too shy and nervous to move any faster, or let our hands roam south of the equator and how we were always still awake at ungodly hours of the morning, neither of us wanting to go to sleep.”

Blaine could see Kurt smiling as he spoke of their past, presumably remembering these times that they had shared as well. “It also reminds me of how far we have come, yet we still have so much farther to go. You’re amazing Kurt, you truly are and I love you, so, so, so much…”

Kurt opened his eyes at this point, now looking more awake than he had before, but his expression was slightly confused as he had no idea where Blaine was going with all of this.

“…I can’t tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life, I honestly never thought that in a million years I would still be with my high school sweetheart so long after I graduated. I never thought I would find someone like you, Kurt, but here you are. Adorable as ever, still in your favourite sweater. I am so thankful that you came to spy on the _Warblers_ , if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Kurt was now grinning ear to ear, still wondering where this was coming from and where Blaine was going with it. He thought that it was probably just one of those sappy romantic moments that Blaine spontaneously dropped on him every now and then, just a little deeper. As happy as this entire thing made Kurt feel, he couldn’t help but let his earlier worries drift back into his mind. Was Blaine guilty about something that he felt he needed to pour out a massive and romantic speech before he was caught or told Kurt the truth? Before any more ridiculous questions flittered their way into Kurt’s mind, he chastised himself for questioning Blaine’s faithfulness. It took Kurt a moment after getting lost in Blaine’s eyes to realise that his boyfriend was actually talking.

“…what I am trying to say is, I love you, Kurt. I love you so, so, so much and I always will. You’re it for me, there will never be anyone else. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you.”

Kurt felt a small tear drop from his right eye as he blinked. He didn’t even notice Blaine moving until his forehead was left cold. He focused on his boyfriend who was now lowering himself to the floor, resting down on one knee. Kurt’s eyes bugged out of their sockets when Blaine produced a small box then placed it in his palm and opened the lid. He was looking up at Kurt with loving eyes and a trademark grin, hoping that those wide eyes staring intently back at him were a good sign and not one of terror.

“Kurt Hummel, will you please marry me?”

That question snapped Kurt out of him moment of shock and, yep, he was definitely awake now. He let out a squeak and pulled Blaine up off the floor, grabbing the shorter boy around the neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their previous kiss had been slow and lazy, but this one was fast and passionate. Kurt held Blaine’s neck tight, pulling the curly haired man as close as he could. His lips slid against Blaine’s easily and he wasted no time in pushing into the shorter man’s mouth. Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together so there were no visible gaps. The kissed for a few more moments, neither wanting this moment to end. Unfortunately, air is a necessity and they had to pull away eventually.

They slowed their kiss, drawing it out as long as possible and finally pulled back with a snap of their lips, grins spreading across their faces. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, staring into the other’s eyes. “I take that as a no?”

There was silence for a moment, apart from the rapid breathing coming from both of them, before they both burst out laughing. The moment was so perfect that neither of them could have wished for it to be any different. Once their laughter had subsided, Kurt put his hands either side of Blaine’s face, giving him a steady stare. “You should take that as a definite yes.”

They kissed again, this time slower and shorter, until Blaine realised he had almost forgotten the most important thing. “Can I put you ring on now?”

Kurt couldn’t help but swoon at how young and shy that question made Blaine appear and grinned widely, nodding at Blaine. As Kurt had distracted Blaine before, neither had noticed that the ring had fallen, so they fumbled around for a minute before Blaine was holding the golden band to the tip of Kurt’s finger. Blaine gave Kurt one more questioning look as if to ask _‘are you sure?’_ Kurt nodded again as a final confirmation and Blaine didn’t hesitate to slip the ring onto Kurt’s finger.

Kurt examined the ring. It was gold and had a flat surface on the top where a small diamond sat in the top right corner of the small section. He admired the colour of the diamond, loving the vibrancy that resembled the colour of the ocean. “Do you like it?”

“Blaine, I love it. The colour is beautiful. It’s perfect.”

That sentence made the welling tears in Blaine’s eyes fall and he laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“The colour reminds me of your eyes.”

**_Late June 2019_ **

Around late April, most people who knew Kurt and Blaine were getting to the point of impatience. It had been just under two years since they announced their engagement and everyone just wanted them married already. Mostly because – and this was all thanks to Carol and Rachel – they were hoping for the two fiancés to have a family of their own.

No one knew that Kurt and Blaine had been planning their wedding gradually over the last year, so when the invites were sent out, everyone was ecstatic. It was in late June when wedding plans for Kurt and Blaine were almost finished. Everything was perfectly organised – mostly thanks to Kurt – and there were no issues that needed to be addressed. It seemed that this wedding was the most organised anyone had ever seen. Except for one thing. Speeches.

Blaine and Kurt would both take part in delivering a speech at their reception and they were struggling with how to write it. They wrote each of their vows with no problem, not showing the other of course, but they were struggling with the speech. They had the typical lines completed where they thanked their family for their support and anyone who helped out in order to make the day possible. They made their jokes about each other, reliving their silliest moments and humorous fights, the ups and downs and most importantly; how it all started. There was something missing though. It appeared to be a completed speech, but both Kurt and Blaine could feel that there was something that they needed to add, but neither of them could think of it.

Blaine tried to remember something from the first day that he had seen Kurt, but it was difficult because Blaine had been incredibly oblivious back then, or more so, he had actually supressed his feelings so much that he couldn’t actually find them anymore. SO Blaine had nothing.

Kurt tried his best to remember everything as well, but he had already written everything that was relevant, that was until he remembered Blaine’s proposal speech.

“Hey Blaine, do you remember what you said when you proposed?”

“Every word, why?” Blaine asked, thinking that Kurt must have thought of something.

Kurt smiled, knowing that this was perfect for their speech. “At one point you said _‘I am so thankful that you came to spy on the Warblers, if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.’_ I think I know the last thing we can say.”

Blaine grinned wider when Kurt explained his idea, not believing the perfectness of it and how it fitted so well. What better way to end a speech than thank your biggest supporter?

**_Early July 2019_ **

An applause echoed around the room, each guest at the Hummel-Anderson wedding clapping the newly-weds as they made their speeches before desert was served. The whole ceremony had been beautiful. Blaine had decided that he wanted to be the one walking down the aisle, breaking the stereotype; which proved to be right as most were quite surprised when they found Kurt standing at the altar, waiting for his soon to be husband.

Kurt had worn black suit pants and a white button down, a black vest accentuating his slim physique. His look was topped off with a black top hat that sat slightly to the side. Blaine had decided to stick to tradition a little bit – well as much as he could given the circumstances – and contrast with Kurt to show that although they are so similar, they are also so different. That is why Blaine wore white pants with a black button down accessorised with white suspenders and – he couldn’t resist – a white bowtie.

They had been sparked with an attack of giggles at one point, neither believing that what was happening was actually real. It was needless to say that the whole thing was perfect.

At the reception, Blaine and Kurt were almost at the end of their speech, they just had one more important matter to address. They waited for the room to quieten down before the resumed their speech, Blaine starting it off.

“When I first met Kurt, I was blown away by how beautiful, caring, kind and compassionate he was. I remember the day as if it was yesterday and I know that I will never forget it.” He passed to give Kurt a loving look before he continued. “The day I met Kurt was the day that he came to spy on my school’s glee club, _The Warblers_. I couldn’t believe my eyes when he stopped me on that staircase. There were so many others that he could have tapped on the shoulder, but it was me who stopped and I still wonder to this day what my life would have been like if he had chosen to speak to a different student.”

The crowd were taken in by Blaine’s words and Kurt could feel a tiny sting behind his eyes as he listened to his husband’s part of the speech. “Now, I was pretty stupid back then. Yes, David and Wes. I admit now that I was oblivious.” Laughter filled the room as two boys whooped and pumped their fists in the air, each triumphant that Blaine had finally admitted it.

“It took me a while to realise that I had feelings for Kurt, but when I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew that I could never let him go. I wanted to be able to thank someone for sending me this perfect human being, but the only ones that I could think of that pushed Kurt to venture to _Dalton_ in the first place were people who didn’t deserve to be thanked. I soon just decided that I needn’t thank anyone anyway, I just had to be the best person I could be to Kurt and that was thank-you enough.”

Everyone understood that Blaine was referring to the many bullies that had roamed the halls of _William McKinley High School_ when Kurt had transferred out of there to _Dalton_. Blaine looked down at Kurt, indicating that it was his turn to talk.

 “I also wanted to thank someone for sending me to Blaine. I never once thought that I would ever find someone like him, but then there he was. I didn’t see him before I stopped him on the stairs, I only caught his back as he stepped down in front of me and had to hold back a snarky comment about his helmet head. Seriously Blaine, I still cannot believe you wore that much hair gel.”

Everyone burst out laughing and Blaine had to hide his face on Kurt’s shoulder, but soon regained himself to hear the rest of Kurt’s speech. “I guess you could say that, given my choices to go to _Dalton_ to spy, I could be thanking myself, but that would be weird and wouldn’t feel right. In the end, I decided that I would just silently thank whoever had brought me someone so special and hope that they knew how very grateful we both are.”

 “Recently, when Blaine and I were preparing this speech, we felt like something was missing, just like something had been missing when we were teenagers, and that something was the thank-you. It took a trip down memory lane and a recollection of Blaine’s proposal to discover that there was in fact someone that we could thank, and he has no clue how big a role he played in our relationship.”

“Now, I know wedding speeches are meant to be bright, bubble and happy, but this is really important to the both of us, and we really want you all to hear it.” Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, knowing this might be a little hard, but it will turn out happy in the end.

“Times were tough when I first met Blaine. I knew from the moment he spoke to me that he was important because in that moment, he save my life.” Kurt was grateful for his and Blaine’s family and friends as not a single one of them made a fuss about what Kurt had just insinuated. He did notice, however, that Blaine had a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m here today with all of you because of Blaine, and I’d like to thank him for being my rock. He has been amazing as not only my boyfriend, fiancé and now husband, but also my best friend, my saviour.”

Blaine let out a small laugh when Kurt glanced down at him, the tears now following from his eyes. They were tears of happiness. It was now his turn to speak again. “When writing this speech, we chose to thank each other. Who better to thank than the person who right beside you? And, no, Jeff and Nick, it wasn’t because of you two.” Everyone laughed again while the two men in question simply flipped Blaine off, but laughing with the crowd.

“Although it is romantic for us both to thank each other, we did discover one other person who deserves to be thanked. He sent Kurt to _Dalton_  with the mission of spying, not knowing that things would turn out quite like this. So, without further ado, I would like you all to raise your glasses in a toast to the one person that made this happen, the person responsible for sending me Kurt. We will be forever grateful and hope you know just how much we appreciate your support, even if you never realised you were giving it to us.”

Everyone raised their glasses, their attention focussed on the newly-weds in anticipation to know who they were talking about. Blaine and Kurt raised their own glasses and spoke in unison to the crowd, but glancing to a table off to the right where the man was seated. “Thank-you, Noah Puckerman.”

Puck looked in bewilderment at the happy couple, not believing his ears. Did they seriously just thank him for all of that? For them meeting, them being together, for Kurt being alive?

After the speech was complete, a light chatter spread through the room and desert was being served. Puck didn’t wait for his, he jumped immediately out of his seat and bolted for Kurt and Blaine, neither of who had any warning and were almost toppled backwards when Puck collided with their bodies, his arms wrapped around both of their necks.

It lasted a long while before Puck pulled away, revealing the tears that were falling from his eyes. “I had no idea, Kurt. I really had no idea. I know it’s stupid to thank you for thanking me, but I’m glad you guys told me this. Argh, look what you have done. Where did you hide Puckersaurus?”

They all burst into laughter at that and pulled each other into a huge hug, when Blaine spoke again. “Puck, you don’t have to thank us, we just wanted you to know how much you had done without really knowing. Or trying.”

“Well, I have always shipped Klaine the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
